This invention is an improvement over the invention described and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,508. It is also an improvement over my U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,338. In those two patents the invention provides a single device having a reactor portion wherein exhaust gas is mixed with a liquid such as water and with air in combination with a control portion comprising a vortex chamber wherein the reactor's product is mixed with PCV gas or with air and fed to the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. These devices were both single units.
I have, since making those inventions, discovered that the single-unit concept produces certain disadvantages. Thus, in order to gain maximum efficiency, the single unit had to be put next to the intake manifold; as a result, it was remote from the engine exhaust manifold, and this remoteness reduced the efficiency of the reactor portion of the device. Another problem with the earlier devices referred to above was that as engine oils have been continually improved, it became more and more difficult to burn them up and thereby prevent grease deposits; hence the grease deposit problems became serious.